THG Movie Night
by ASimpleEquat10n-LOVE
Summary: What do you think Austin would want to watch with Ally for their scheduled Movie Night? Comedy? Romance? Maybe a bit of action? Established relationship Auslly. Fluffy one shot!


**Mestie/N: Hi guys. I'm HHHHUUUUUNNNNGGGGGY.**

**ANYWAY.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the concept, for Austin and Ally belong to Disney and I think THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

THG Movie Night

**No-Ones' P.O.V.**

The movie night in the practice room for Austin and Ally was one of the best days of the week.

Food throwing everywhere, the (very happily in-relationship) duo snuggled up in each other's arms and watching their choices of movies on the flat screen T.V. became big habits of theirs when they had fun watching the silver screen. The way this worked was that one of the couple would choose a movie, keeping it a secret until the other learnt what movie it would be. It would make each other keep guessing, which was thrilling, but they would never tell each other that.

It was Austin's turn to pick a movie tonight. Ally had just turned the lights off when the blonde put the disc in. "Is this going to be the Katy Perry documentary again, Austin?" Ally asked him teasingly. "I know I haven't seen it and I love her, but I don't think you should be swinging that way." Austin pouted, resembling a puppy in the brunettes' mind. He was like her little puppy.

_Her? _Why she was becoming so obsessive over Austin? Ally wondered as she walked over to the couch. First it was about Kira, then that girl who recycled, the list can go on and on. She didn't have anything to worry about anyway – they were already dating! Ally sighed briefly and knew that the terrible green monster was haunting her again.

She guessed her mind went off topic for a while when she noticed that Austin's hands were waving up and down in front of her face. "Oh, how long was I out? Did I miss the start? Did I think through the whole movie? Did I eat everything? Did I-"

"No," Austin interrupted, chuckling at how adorkable his girlfriend was. "You didn't do anything. Well, maybe you did finish half of our inventory of Gogurt... but we can just watch without it. God, you're so adorkable."Oookkay, when he said he spoke his mind, HE SPOKE HIS MIND.

The furiously blushing blonde (for the first time, ever) looked down to his now interesting pants. Ally laughed but continued to wait for the commercials for 'Thor' to end.

The title screen appeared and now was the moment of truth for Ally. It was… DRUMROLL PLEASE!

…

THE HUNGER GAMES, CATCHING FIRE!

Wait, what?

The songwriter gave a questioning look Austin, who shrugged as he felt her gaze upon him.

"It sounded like a good movie, so I bought it. No big deal, Alls." Said guy scoffed and returned his attention to the screen.

_He's right, _she thought briefly. _I can't judge the guy for watching the movie. It's not like he ships-_

"EVERLARK!" Austin screamed suddenly in the midst of the movie. Oh, well, she stood corrected. Ally already watched the movie with Trish in the theatre (and read the entire series, somehow. It seemed like the game for children back and forth was interesting in her mind, and pretty much every one who loved THG), so she already knew he was rooting for the beach scene, which was going to begin in less than a minute.

They watch as the scene plays out, J-Hutch on the silver screen with Jennifer Laurence, the sunset hitting –and Ally actually watched the behind-the-scenes for this- the Hawaii waves.

'_Peeta' opened the golden, rectangular locket, revealing the three pictures of the people that 'Katniss' loved the most; Prim, her younger sister, her mother and her best friend ("Might as well say FRIENDZONED, G.A.L.E.!" Austin laughed at the screen, stuffing Hershey's kisses and leftover popcorn in his face.) Gale._

_Your family needs you, Katniss," _

"_No one really needs me," The blonde says to Katniss, facing her without losing eye-contact. _

_Austin and Ally loved their acting, way better than the time Trish and Dez made them do a movie. They were made to make music, not act, people!_

"_I do," Katniss finally speaks up, looking into his eyes. "I need you." And so, the two sat of the beach, making out for the next few seconds, the camera taking different views of them kissing. In the songwriter's opinion, the drool from that kiss was PROBABLY disgusting to do while filming, so she was glad to be doing what she was doing._

The rockstar blew his nose into a tissue, wiping his eyes, as if someone had died, and put it into the already growing pile of used tissues. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and kissed the sappy romantic, just like the movie, Austin letting the tissues fall to the ground, forgotten completely.

Austin put his hand on Ally's cheek, deepening the kiss, which was funny to see because they were literally copying what Peeta and Katniss were doing. Well, except for the drooling part. All thoughts of jealousy soon evaporated into air as they kissed sweetly on the practice room couch, while all food, movies and un-related things to the kiss never existed.

They were in their little bubble, thinking only on how much they loved the other.

Ally always knew her boyfriend loved romantic AND action movies.

But it the movie world, there was never the perfect combination for that – what Austin called the too-much or not-enough situation, where there was either too much action, or too much romance for THAT kind of movie.

She guessed The Hunger Games was his heaven – the PERFECT combination of lovey-dovey romance with that bit of violence and action to keep wanting to watch.

Huh, the perfect combination.

Just like peanut butter and jelly.

The bears to the honey.

Like Austin and Ally.

**Mestie/N: And there's a cheesy ending for ya! If you enjoyed, leave a like/fav/follow for me, and take into consideration REVIEWING, guest, member, whatever.**

**Thanks for reading this short little one-shot, and I'll see you later!**

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT.**


End file.
